Untamed Prince
by Sabaine
Summary: Please read untamed before reading this Fanfic, it continues from a split in the story to accompany a different LI. The first chapter is the same as Chapter 44 in Untamed. Enjoy. OCxSebVael
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for being patient with me its been a hard few weeks, this week should be the last of the 60hr weekly shifts etc. Itching to write, I was thinking about making a twitter account for this account to let you all know what's going on with the story, good idea? Or bad? Lemme know. **

Chapter 44 – Tumble.

'Ow.'

'Ow.' She tried to pull the blanket over her head.

'Ow...'

'Ok, ok I'm up!' Makatza tugged Elgon off her ear and rolled over carefully not to crush Ciere, she could hear Bubble laughing from the bottom of the bed so she pushed him off. He yelped as he fell but was happily snuffling her when she got up; no hard feelings. She looked at the bedside clock it was about 5.30am, she groaned and looked at the two pups who were crying.

'Really? You couldn't have waited at least another couple of hours, no? Fine.' She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, the kids were hungry and letting her know. They stumbled over the quilt trying to follow her as she went to bathroom, Bubble leapt onto the bed and kept them from falling off. She returned and picked up Ciere, she placed her on the floor and took a few steps back. Ciere wobbled forward, Makatza smiled and picked her up.

'Not running anywhere today huh?' She looked at Elgon who was wagging his tail in pure puppy joy. Bubble picked him up by the scruff and jumped off the bed making his way to the kitchen, Makatza shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs. Ciere clambered over her arms and tried to sit on her shoulder. Makatza giggled and pulled her off, scolding her gently.

'Come on lets get some grub.' She bounced into the kitchen, it was already occupied. Orana was stirring some liquid in a large pan.

'Oh sorry my lady, I didn't know you would be up this early.' She apologised dipping her head. Makatza shook her head and put Ciere on the table, Bubble hopped onto a chair and placed her brother on the table as well.

'None of this ''lady. Mistress'' business, Bubble is bad enough, Katza is fine,' she explained pulling another pan out the cupboard and a large jug of milk out of the cold pantry. Orana had her mouth open.

'Oh I couldn't,' she said finally.

'I will order you too,' Makatza joked, Orana smiled and nodded, 'did Garrett leave a list around?'

'It's on the pantry door Miss Katza, I got the ingredients last night, would you like me to help you?' She asked. Makatza nodded and poured a fair amount of the milk into the pan. _It looks like that's the best I'm getting out of Orana, Miss Katza is bearable at least _she thought, stirring the milk rhythmically. She made the formula due to Anders' instructions, she let it cool while ignoring the pups and their crying. Clearly mum wasn't working hard enough. She sighed and pulled the pan off the low heat. It was still far too hot for them to drink.

'Would you like to break your fast Miss Katza?'

'Have you eaten yet?' She asked raising her head.

'I, uh, no. Miss Katza,' Orana replied taking a loaf out of the bread bin.

'Then make enough for both of us, we'll eat when the pups are, better make something for Bubble as well otherwise he'll just eat half of ours anyway,' she laughed. Orana nodded and began to slice thick pieces of bread to be toasted. Makatza dipped her little finger into the milk, it was a little cooler. She got up and prepared the bottles for feeding, she poured a bit of cold water into each and then topped them up with the milk mixture. She gave each one a good shake and attached the rubber tops. Orana bustled around heating more water for tea and placing the bread on the rack above the fire.

'What are you making there?' She nodded to the low bubbling pan, Makatza was holding a bottle in each hand and was trying to feed the pups, but Elgon was more interested in what was in his sister's bottle than his own. She pulled him away for the umpteenth time and stuck his bottle in his teeth. He pulled away and Makatza growled. He cringed and slunk to his own bottle. Makatza nodded and continued, she glanced at Orana who was staring at her.

'What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost,' Makatza asked concerned.

'You sounded like a dog! You growled!' She said stuttering.

'It's uh, a talent, anyone can learn it,' she lied. Well not really lied, _I mean people can imitate things all the time. _'Fenris growls all the time,' she added grinning. Orana grinned back and then covered her mouth with her hand. Makatza began to laugh at the sight and Orana joined in quietly. _Phew brushed that over, I have got to have more control myself more, I didn't even realise I did it. _

Elgon burped and suckled noisily. Ciere had finished hers and was wiping her snout on Makatza's tank top, she snuffled happily making mewling noises. Makatza stroked her waiting for her brother to finish feeding. She was going to get them collars today, well ask Leandra about getting them collars, she wasn't leaving the house at all. Apart from the bloody dress maker, she groaned earning a look from Orana.

'Dress maker,' she explained.

'Oh Miss Katza, the material arrived it's so beautiful, you will look even more beautiful,' she said smiling while taking the toast off the rack carefully. 'Oh and I'm making a stock for tonight's dinner, boiling what's left of the chicken.' She answered the question from before.

'Speaking of which that's a lovely dress you're wearing,' Makatza pointed out, the little elf was wearing a pale blue gown with little embroidered flowers over the bodice. Orana blushed and smiled sheepishly.

'Lady Leandra bought it for me, she insists on giving me money, and then she bought me a dress!'

'You deserve it Orana, never doubt that,' Makatza reassured. Elgon finished his milk and licked his mother's hand lovingly. Makatza smiled and petted him gently. Orana placed a mug of tea by her hand and she breathed in the aroma, perfect. She sipped the hot drink, wincing at the heat. It was so worth getting up this early just for a cup of tea. Orana placed a bowl on the floor for Bubble, who barked a thanks and got down from his chair. She then carried a tray filled with toast, jam and butter to the table, she shyly sat next to Makatza.

Makatza took Elgon off the table and plonked him on Orana's lap, 'now just stay there,' she told him. Smiling at Orana she helped herself to toast and butter. Ciere had curled up on her lap and fallen asleep. Orana stroked Elgon's fur and giggled as he nipped her fingers gently.

'I wondered what they felt like,' Orana whispered.

'Soft yet annoying. Especially when their hungry, nearly got a new piercing this morning. Lil' sod.' She held up Ciere and cooed at her, she replied by licking her face repeatedly. 'Aww but mummy loves you, yes she does.' Makatza placed her back down and wiped her face clean from puppy love. Orana watched with fascination before helping herself to food. Elgon insisted on sniffing everything she ate, he wasn't interested in eating anything he was just curious. Once breakfast was finished Makatza helped Orana clean up much to her protests. The pups play fought with Bubble under the table, it sounded like they were winning. Makatza watched laughing. 'Wanna place bets on who will win?' She joked to Orana.

'I couldn't! Your puppies look like they wouldn't give up, I would just loose money.' Orana said giggling. Makatza joined in, she was drinking another cup of tea, it made it her third this morning. She sighed in content peace. Things were looking up. Kind of. More than it was a few days earlier.

'Are you alright Miss Katza?'

'Yes, sorry I was on my own cloud,' she said as she crashed back down to earth. Orana's brow furrowed with confusion, but she nodded anyway. 'What's the time?' Orana glanced into the pantry at the clock and said it was about half seven, Makatza was shocked.

'Wow, time really flew huh.' She said shrugging her shoulders.

'You didn't come downstairs till six,' Orana reminded.

'But I was woken up half an hour earlier,' she said grumpily.

'I have to bake some bread now Miss Katza, would you like to help me?' She asked cautiously as if she was scared that Makatza would scold her for inquiring.

'Oh that would be lovely, Bubble would you keep an eye on them? Maybe take them into the garden when it's light?' Bubble barked in agreement and Makatza clapped her hands. 'Fab! Lets get going!' Orana smiled in wonderment but began to remove baking ingredients from the pantry.

… … …

'Mother,' Makatza whinged. She had spent a few enjoyable hours in the kitchen with Orana baking various items, teaching her a few new world tricks that she loved. The best bit was where she flicked flour and covered Orana, it was priceless. The little elf had a mischievous side which was unleashed that morning.

'Oh darling, honestly you sound like you were going to have your arm removed,' Leandra laughed. Makatza was being dragged back into her room where the dress maker was waiting. Bubble had taken the pups up earlier for a nap, they would be snoozing on her bed.

'But I just thought we had been through this,' she knew that adjustments would have to be made but it didn't stop her from complaining.

'You'll enjoy it, being fussed around, besides I want to see how it looks.' She opened the bedroom door where Ewan was waiting impatiently. He was tapping his foot grumpily. He was looking at the pups and Bubble on the bed.

'Ugh, it zez a lot, doezn't eet.' He gestured the pups, Makatza felt herself growl but she clamped down on it before it was noticeable, Leandra did give her a look saying she noticed her little slip. 'Ah zer 'e iz. I waz wondering. Come. Come. ' He pulled her into her room, he had set up a dummy covered in a rippling dark blue materiel which turned a deep purple when the light hit it. It was in a rough design of a sweetheart bust, sleeves that went to her elbow and flared a little at the cuff, a simple A-line fall from the hips. It looked very plain and simple until you saw the back, as in there wasn't one. It was completely backless, a delicate sliver chain linked the shoulders together. In the middle of the chain, it dropped to a small crystalline pendent, which would sit in the square of her back. Makatza looked at it in horror. It was waaay to revealing. She said this to Leandra who chuckled in her response.

'Oh don't be silly, it'll look lovely, go on try it on, then Ewan will make the adjustments and then you can continue with whatever you were doing.' Makatza groaned in defeat and pulled off her tank top. Ewan's tutting made it clear that she had to strip. Rolling her eyes at the dress maker she took off her underwear. She stood fidgeting while the dress was taken off the dummy and held out for her to step into. She wobbled as she balanced on her one leg and Leandra helped her put the dress on. The materiel shimmied onto her hips and clung to her chest. A full length mirror that had been placed into the room glittered her reflection.

She did look very pretty she had to admit, the way Leandra clasped her hand to her mouth was a bit of a overreaction she thought. _I don't look that good, _she thought. The longer she looked the more she was inclined to admit that ok, maybe, she did look that good. Ewan frittered around her tucking in loose seams, he pulled roughly at her hair and piled it on top of her head. 'Zee you will 'av to 'av it up,' he commanded to Leandra who nodded.

Ewan made a few adjustments and then declared his work done. Makatza sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door, Leandra opened it and spoke to Bohdan, she said something and closed the door again. 'Is everything ok?' Makatza asked.

'Of course darling. Now Ewan and I will go into the study and discuss your shoes and jewellery etc, and we'll leave you to get dressed.' Ewan agreed, he could hear the gold clink into his lap. Makatza said goodbye rather testily and watched him leave. She was untangling her hear when she heard him say something rather high pitched on the way down the stairs. She ignored him and hoped rather viciously that he had stubbed his toe.

'Pompous git,' she muttered. There was another knock on her door. 'Come in,' she called, it was probably Orana asking if she would like anything. She glanced in the mirror, indeed it was Orana but she had someone with her.

'Oh hello,' she said, suddenly very aware of how she looked. She blushed like a furnace and turned around to face them. 'Um thank you Orana, you may leave if you wish.' Orana looked at her visitor and grinned cheekily.

'Of course Miss Katza,' She said closing the door behind her.

'Hi..' Makatza said again feeling foolish. Orana had left far too quickly. She wished she could make the young woman reappear and make this situation feel a little less tense. It shouldn't normally feel this tense. It was the stupidly glamorous dress, _blasted thing!_ She thought. She wish she could set it on fire. She then had to suddenly clamp down on that feeling. She remembered what happened to the curtains.

'Hello.' He replied smiling.

**Dundunduuuuuuun. Who is it? Well this is where I would split the story, but don't worry the stories wont be copied and pasted, from here on they will be completely different. I just have to decide who it is, didn't really think that far ahead. Anyway I hope you like it, drop a review to let me know. x p.s twitter account created, SabaineFiction, has a ganders ill be letting you know what's going on with the chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie here's the other LI enjoy.**

Chapter 2 (Technically) – One two three.

She spun on her foot, her face broke into a wide smile. 'Sebastian!' She crossed the room and hugged him tightly. 'Oh you have no idea how glad I am that you are here, I hate that dress maker you came at the most perfect time.' She let him go sheepishly.

'Is that who that man was? He stopped me on the stairs and started talking about bone structure and nearly brought out a measuring tape before Lady Amell dragged him off.' He replied. He held her at arms length and looked her up and down, 'words cannot describe how wonderful you are looking today.'

Makatza blushed. Inferno style. 'Well I better be looking good because no doubt I am going to make a right prat out of myself, all those nobles and me trapped in a room. Ugh, no wonder Garrett doesn't want to go.' She shuddered dramatically causing him to laugh.

'Katza, you have too little faith in yourself, Maker knows you will do fine,' he reassured. Bubble awoke with a snort and jumped off the bed to greet Sebastian, the pups rolled over into the depression he had made and bumped heads causing them also to wake and mewl for their mother. Makatza obliged and calmed them down, happily they both drifted back to sleep.

'You got the puppies you wanted,' he pointed out, she nodded stroking Ciere fondly. It was getting a bit stuffy in the room and she didn't want the pups to become dehydrated so she walked over to the window and undone the latch propping it open and allowing a breeze to float in. She heard music from the square travelling on the wind. She grinned at the relaxing tune.

'If you are worrying so much why not let me teach you?' Sebastian asked.

Makatza turned to face him, 'huh?' She said intellectually. _Well done, way to go, _she berated herself.

'I used to have to go to these sorts of things all the time, I could teach you,' he offered.

_Lots of time with Sebastian? What's not to like?_ 'Um sure, why not, although I warn you know I'm not a very good student, I get stroppy and annoyed,' she giggled. He shook his head.

'Well why don't we start now? How about a dance lesson? You are going to have to be able to dance in that lovely dress, now we have music,' he walked forward and took her hands in his. Makatza began to protest but they were soon crushed by the feeling of his hands in hers. She allowed him to place one of her hands on his shoulder the other he held. She stumbled clumsily when he began to move.

'Shit, sorry, I just, I wasn't ready.' Makatza groaned, _oh yeah my dance skills are really coming in handy here. _

'It's ok, just relax, now I'll lead, one.. two... three,' he stepped to the left, Makatza followed looking at his feet. He stopped and lifted her head so that she looked at his face not the floor. 'Don't look at what you are doing just follow,' he explained. 'Again.' He stepped again while counting and she moved easier this time. The dance was like a waltz but it had some different steps every few counts. She giggled.

'God, for a dancer I really suck,' she laughed as she tripped over his foot for the third time.

'It's a new dance, you'll get used to it,' he smiled taking the start position again.

… … … …

'Mother?' Garrett whispered, 'what are you doing?'

Leandra was leaning against Makatza's door, it was open enough for her to see inside, she jumped when she heard her son's voice, but she smiled. She held a finger to her lips and pointed to the couple twirling inside her adopted daughter's room.

'They're dancing?' Garrett whispered. He grinned to himself. Makatza was laughing at her own mistakes, Sebastian was being patient and gently leading her through the steps. He threw her off balance by twirling her and her giggles could be heard in the hall.

'Isn't it lovely,' Leandra whispered, she had a look in her eye, Garrett couldn't decide whether it was happiness or sadness. Probably both. He nodded at his mother and they quietly left the door and walked down into the foyer.

… … …

'I think I've got it!' Makatza exclaimed with joy. They danced a few more steps, she was bouncing with happiness, Sebastian had a smile on his face but didn't say anything. The violin music from outside rippled in the room. Makatza laughed the pups woke up and yapped, joining in.

'It looks to me that you will do just fine,' Sebastian said, he tightened his grip on her waist, 'now you'll be able to dance with the lords and not step on their toes.'

'Oh I'm really sorry about that,' her face was flushed from their practice, 'really I am, and I think I will trip on their toes if it means I can be excused from dancing with them, some of them are gross, fat old men.' She shuddered at the thought of dancing with what she thought to be a toad in a suit. 'Oh Sebastian.. no don't worry.'

'What is it?' He asked, he hadn't liked the idea of Makatza dancing with some of the young and old lords of Kirkwall.

'I was going to ask if you would come with me to the ball, but it's a silly idea, everyone would just grab the wrong end of the stick,' she said sadly, not that sadly because inside she was glowing with the idea. She looked over to her vanity where the dried flower was tied to the mirror.

'What do you mean?' He asked raising a brow.

_Damn Kirkwall and it's non-colloquial language, _she cursed mentally. 'I meant that people would uh, assume, that, we er. Are together, y'know as a um, couple.' She said shyly. She stared at her feet not daring to look at him. They didn't stop dancing but she wouldn't look at him. She felt him kick the back of her ankle and she felt herself fall, she didn't get far because Sebastian held her around the waist. Her hair trailed onto the floor and she squeaked in shock. He held her up above the carpet.

'Would it be such a bad thing?' He whispered.

'Darling?!' Leandra trilled from outside her door. Sebastian almost dropped her from the surprise, _ Why the hell didn't I hear her? God I was soo close, _Makatza growled to herself. Sebastian's question was a shocking one but it was a nice insight to what he was thinking. She liked Sebastian a lot, Fenris was too confusing and she was always arguing with him. She loved the day that they had together in the snow. She was worried about her magic and the whole prince situation. If was being serious about his question then they would have to have a talk.

Sebastian pulled her upright and she brushed out her dress and patted her hair down, 'yes mother?' She answered. Sebastian coughed and let go of her hand.

Leandra opened the door with a knowing smile on her face. 'I was hoping you would go to the market for me, I would like some things and Orana is busy.'

Makatza sighed, 'of course mother,' _damn I really didn't want to have to go out today. _She pulled at her dress, 'I will just need to get changed.'

'I will wait outside for you,' Sebastian gave a little bow in her direction flushing slightly around the collar. Makatza smiled awkwardly, her mind was still reeling. Leandra patted him on the arm fondly as he left and shut the door behind him.

'So?'

'Yes mother?' Makatza turned around so that Leandra could undo the clasp that was holding the dress together. Her heart was pounding with delight.

'I noticed that you and Sebastian were dancing,' she mentioned casually. She undone the chain and helped Makatza slip out of the dress, she hung it back onto the dummy and watched as Makatza got dressed. She sat at her vanity in her underclothes and attacked her hair. Leandra tutted and took the brush out of her hands and began to brush through her tangles with long, smooth strokes.

'He's teaching me, I may have uh, invited him to the uh, ball,' she said quietly. She didn't know how Leandra would act.

'Oh darling that's lovely! Any particular reason why?' She asked with a smile.

'No,' Makatza laughed, she was lying but she didn't want Leandra making this more awkward than it already was, 'just for moral support, he'll help me act correctly around the nobles,' she was feeling more relaxed as Leandra brushed her hair. She began spilt her hair into two bunches and began to plait them. Makatza grinned she couldn't remember the last time she had pigtails. Leandra finished and tied dark blur ribbons at the ends to hold them together. She smiled at Makatza's reflection.

'There we are, hurry up and get dressed you don't want to keep him waiting too long,' Leandra scolded gently. Makatza tossed a braid over her shoulder.

'I will make wait as long as needed,' she smirked. Leandra laughed and shook her head.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, hopefully I will be able to update both stories tomorrow, let me know what you think. Follow SabaineFiction for lil updates on what's going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. Okie people here's a chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Fruit basket.

Leandra watched over her and made her change several times before they settled on a plain blouse and leather leggings with a pair of Makatza's own world boots; which buckled up to the knee. Leandra wanted her to wear a dress, Makatza wanted to wear her armour. Compromises had to be made. In total she had been about twenty minutes. Sebastian would probably be thinking she had fallen out the window or something it was taking her this long.

'Right. Well I'll just grab the pups and I'll be off,' Makatza looked for a strip of cloth to use for a carrier for the little ones.

'Oh no, I'll be looking after them, you'll be going to the market with Sebastian without any worries.' Leandra shook her head and wandered over to the bed.

'But I-'

'No buts, I've raised three, no four,' she stroked Makatza's cheek, 'beautiful children, one Mabari war hound, I'm sure that a couple of wolf pups won't be too far out of my skill set only for a few hours. You need time to relax,' Leandra said softly. Makatza sighed with defeat she had been worrying about the little cubs since they were first brought into her life. Leandra had a point. She nodded.

'Ok, fair enough, what would you like me to get at the market?' Makatza smiled.

'There's a basket in the hallway, it has a list and plenty of money, there should be enough if you would like to get a few bits of your own.' Leandra nudged said war hound off the bed.

'I was thinking I would make lunch actually, ok, well I shouldn't be long.' She kissed her mother on the cheek and went to pick up her bow. Leandra gave her a look, Makatza's hand hovered over her blades and the look intensified. 'Fine! I'll go as a respectable young woman! But if I come back with a new tattoo or piercing you can't be angry.' Makatza bluffed. Leandra laughed knowing full well that she was joking.

Sebastian waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Sandal had stared at him for a while, before declaring that he was a 'shiny, shiny man.' He nodded and smiled back at the young dwarf. Bohdan struck up a conversation about his day and that killed enough time until they heard the bedroom door close, Makatza gently hopped down the stairs. She bounced from step to step a smile on her face. Her braids swung from side to side. She dressed plainly but Sebastian had no doubt that her clothing was the reason she had taken so long, especially if Leandra was in the room.

'Sorry that took so long, there were uh, clashes of mental wavelengths about what a proper young lady should wear,' she rolled her eyes, grinning.

'No harm, Bohdan and I were talking,' he motioned the dwarf. Bohdan clicked his fingers and scurried into the hallway. He returned with the basket Leandra had mentioned. He held it out for Makatza to take from him. She smiled her thanks and slipped it onto her arm. She gazed over the list of items and quickly peeked into the little bag of money. There was enough to buy a house she swore. More gold than silver. Clearly Leandra expected her to go clothes shopping or something. Tutting she did up the little money bag.

'On a second thought, you hold this,' she handed Sebastian the little leather bag. He took it and raised a brow. 'I'm not allowed any weapons, I would feel more comfortable if you looked after it, people would have a hard time mugging you, me on the other hand. I am a wimp,' she shrugged her shoulders. He said nothing but smiled at her comment, he tucked the money into his jacket. They made their goodbyes, after Sebastian collected his bow from the stand next to the door they left.

… … … …

'Right so now we need some... apples.' Makatza said scrying down the list of items. Sebastian followed wherever she had walked, they hadn't spoken not really. It was getting annoying. Makatza bit her lip, maybe she should just come right out with it. 'Hey Sebastian..'

'Yes Katza?'

'Did, uh, did you mean what you said in my room?' She asked quickly. To avoid looking at his face she took interest in some jewellery that was on a nearby stall. She felt him stop in his tracks and she heard his breathing quicken. Damn her extra senses she would rather be ignorant about these things. She toyed with a golden pendant that was dangling and catching the light rather prettily. On a closer look it was a little ship, held in a golden cage. Distracted by the pretty trinket she forgot about Sebastian for the moment. _Izzy would love this, how much is it? _She glanced at the price tag, one sovereign and ten silvers. While she did have the money, not in the amount that Leandra gave her, but in her own private stash. Mind made up she spoke to the seller, a young elven man.

'Could I ask a favour?' She smiled.

'For a young woman as beautiful as you anything my lady,' he smiled cheekily.

'Would you be able to hold this item for a while, how long are you here till?' She pointed at the golden chain and pendant.

'I am here till the clock strikes six, and of course, I will wait for your return,' he nodded and took the chain off display.

'Thank you so much,' she said in reply and after much debating she turned to face Sebastian, who wasn't there. While she had been talking he had walked off it seemed. _For fucks sake! Damn it! _She held her head in her hand, literally doing a face palm, she felt so stupid. Her and her big mouth, she should have just let the topic drop, let lie. But no she had to ask him. _Massive, massive fail. Well done me. _She almost felt tears rise in her eyes. 'Fuck.' She whispered. She wandered over to a bench and sat down miserably.

'What's the matter?'

She turned. 'Where the fuck did you go?' She asked angrily, she had looked around and she couldn't see him and now he turns up out the blue, albeit ten minutes later.

'I saw Elthina, I wanted to uh, ask her something,' he sat down next to her. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just saw her and I had to talk to her, I thought you would be talking to the merchant for longer.'

'It's ok, I just thought I had um, scared you off I suppose, me and my big mouth.' She said embarrassed, she didn't mean to swear at him it just slipped out. She did wonder why he had been talking to Elthina, she knew that he held the woman in high regard. Sebastian looked at her. She had a redness around her eyes. He must have worried her, he defiantly didn't expect the question she had sprung on him. She was looking over the market, it allowed him to carefully take in her features. Her hair hung over her shoulders framing her heart shaped face, her skin was flushed from the wind and he could see her freckles that would no doubt darken in summer. Her eyes fascinated him the most, they showed every emotion she was feeling.

'You asked me if I meant what I said,' he said slowly, his eyes not leaving her face. She stilled but she didn't look at him.

'Yeah, I did didn't I,' she said to herself.

'I entered the Chantry and gave up the things I thought weren't important such as a title, women, carnal pleasures,' he sighed. 'I thought it would bring me peace, and it did for a time.'

'Didn't you ask Garrett to hunt down the people who murdered your family?' Makatza asked. She still didn't turn to face him.

'I did,' he answered honestly.

'Now, I don't know much about this world, excuse my ignorance, but I'm guessing the Chantry wouldn't condone that action. I'm guessing that's when the peace ended?'

'Elthina did have a few words to say about it. But it is occurring to me that the more time I spend with you the more I realise that the Chantry life as a brother, may not be for me. I seem to contradict myself at every turn.'

She didn't reply to what he said, but she did finally look straight at him, he was taken aback by the swirl of emotions that had settled in her eyes, not for a moment could he decipher what half of it meant. He took her hand in his, he didn't looked away for a moment.

'I asked Elthina about leaving the Chantry, I have to return to Starkhaven and reclaim my lands, and I do not think I could live without certain things.. certain people.' Her grip tightened on his fingers.

'And what did she say?' Makatza replied in a hushed tone. _Oh my god! _

'She said that the Maker must has a different path for me, maybe my becoming a Chantry brother was just a small step in the right direction.' He sighed. 'It is difficult.'

'Because of what I am,' Makatza slipped her hand from his and looked away. 'I understand Sebastian. I won't jeopardise the chance for you to reclaim your families lands.' He grabbed her hand, despite her pulling he held it tightly.

'Tell me Katza, do remember the day that we spent together out of the city?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I?'

'Then answer me this, did you for one moment think about what I was, a prince, a Chantry brother?'

Makatza's heart had begun to ache, she didn't want to be presented with the possibility of actually being able to fall for Sebastian. His piercing blue eyes stared at her. She vainly tried to pull her hand from his, and she thought Fenris was complicated. Sebastian may be more open with what he was thinking and feeling but it was still just as problematic.

'That's not the point Sebastian, you know I didn't! But that's not the matter is it? If you want to take Starkhaven then harbouring a _apostate_ is not the best way to go about it!' She whispered. She had to make him see that she was a danger. No matter what her heart was screaming at her.

'I do not care, Katza, please, I meant what I said. I understand your hesitation, I do. Can you honestly look at me and say that you do not feel anything?'

Makatza buckled, she pulled her hand out of his grip and walked across the market, she could hear him following her. She wove in between the stalls, Sebastian doggedly followed behind her. He wasn't going to let her out his sight. He knew that she was scared that's why she was pushing him away, but he wasn't letting up that easily.

_What the hell! Why didn't I just tell him? Yes Sebastian I do care for you, _her heart pounded in her chest, now she knew that he cared for her it was almost too much to handle. She couldn't be with him, her problem of being a mage wasn't going to disappear over night. _Yeah that would look good, oh guess what the new king of Starkhaven? Yeah, a former brother of the Chantry, has a apostate hidden under his fucking stairs!_ She passed a few people by. She had no idea where she was going all she knew was that if she moved fast enough she might be able to loose him in the crowd and face the situation later, when she had somehow grown a pair.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her sideways. _Or not... _

Sebastian had caught up and pulled her into a secluded alley.

'Katza! I am not going anywhere, tell me!' He had to know what she was feeling. She stood against the wall, she had dropped the basket by her feet. He currently towered over her, his hands on the wall behind. 'I, I have to know,' he whispered. There wasn't a lot of light in the alley but that meant that no-one could see them either. For the moment they had privacy.

'It's not fair,' she whispered. _It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet, oh great. That's all I want a fucking tragedy._

Sebastian moved closer to her, she had trails of a few tears running down her cheek, her lips were quivering, it took all his self control not to claim them as his own. She was a young woman, scared, he knew that she was innocent when it came to situations like this. 'I know, but I want you Katza,' he admitted. 'If you would let me..'

'Sebastian I,' he moved his hand and brushed the wetness from her cheek, she moved closer into his hand, she didn't say any more but she nodded. Sebastian felt a weight lift from his heart. There was nothing more that he wanted. Slowly he dipped his head to hers. Their lips brushed tenderly, her skin was as soft as it looked, she trembled under his touch. He smiled.

'What's funny?' She asked sounding hurt.

'Nothing, nothing at all, I just, I've imagined this moment, but I never thought it would become true.'

'Oh,' she replied. _Very literate. That's all you've got to say is oh? Well done brain. _Her legs were still shaking, _I can't believe I just kissed Sebastian. Oh my god. This is really happening. _Makatza couldn't describe how nervous she felt. This was completely different from when Garrett had kissed her. She reached her hands up and wrapped them over his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him again. She was sure she was bright red in the face but she didn't care.

Sebastian held her around the waist, her body fitted his perfectly. Her perfume invaded his senses, it was driving him wild. Hungrily he crushed her lips beneath his, she moaned under his touch, he pushed her against the wall pinning her in place. Her arms tightened around him. This woman did things to his mind he didn't believe possible. The need, the want she awoke in him.

'Sebastian,' she whispered his name, it was fuel to the fire. He kissed her wanting to claim her as his own, Makatza could feel her lips beginning to swell with the ferocity with which he marked her. A ripple of pleasure cascaded down her body, she could taste the sweetness of him, his tongue gently touched hers. She opened her mouth allowing his to slip between her lips. The heat that rolled off him surrounded her. She couldn't help herself she felt lost in his embrace.

The need for oxygen cut through their moment, they parted, her skin flushed with his contact. He buried his head in the crook of shoulder. 'Katza..' he murmured. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, she smiled. He had only seen that smile once before, it seemed to light up her eyes, it was when they were in the meadow together and she had pelted him with the first snowball. It pleased him to know that only he could make her smile like that.

'Sebastian? Could, could we keep this quiet?' She whispered.

'Why?' He asked, Makatza winced at the sadness in his voice.

'Because I, I have to meet nobles, I just want to become more settled in the city and have all suspicion about me being a mage, I just want to be safe, before I drag, us into it.' She explained it was a weak reason but it caused a flare of fear in her chest. 'I don't mean that, we, us can't happen, I mean if you want it to, I just don't want anyone finding out,' she thought of Isabela, 'and poking their nose in.'

He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, 'I understand, I have things that I should probably sort out as well, I must admit you will be a welcomed distraction.' She smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Well had better get on with the shopping otherwise mother will send out a search party,' she picked up the basket, Sebastian's hand looped her arm through his. She sent him a look but he sent one of his own back. He wasn't letting her go. She grinned and they both made their way out of the alley and back into the market.

**Well that got away from me... I hope you liked it! Please drop a review and let me know, it's hard to tell because this is a spilt version from the main story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have had no internet :( Only a broken modem and this close to christmas we've had a little trouble getting it replaced. **

Chapter 4 – Busted.

They came back from the market trying to act as if nothing happened. It was harder than Makatza thought, she knew that her reasons for keeping the relationship quiet were a bit on the weak side, but the idea of Sebastian being dragged into suspicion of harbouring a mage was too much to bare; better for people's doubts to be extinguished first. She unhooked her cloak and hung it in the hallway, well she tried to but Sebastian took it from her hands and hung it up for her. She smiled gratefully at him.

'Sister! There you are,' Garrett walked out of the study mabari on his heel. 'Isabela's here, oh and Fenris popped by but obviously you were out so he said that he would talk to you later.' He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'Hey Sebastian, keeping my little Katza entertained?' The way he said it made Makatza narrow her eyes for a moment. Sebastian seemed blissfully unaware and treated it as if it was one of Garrett's usual teasing comments. 'Mother's in the kitchen, she said that you were cooking lunch? I promised to see Anders so I should be back in an hour.' He winked at Katza and clapped Sebastian on the shoulder happily. 'Come on mutt, let's go!'

Katza grinned as he walked off down to the cellar. She glanced at Sebastian, he shrugged in reply.

'Katza..' Isabela drawled walking into the foyer. She looked at Sebastian with a knowing grin.

'Uh, Sebastian? Would you mind taking the groceries to my mother? I just wanna talk to Izzy about something, girly things y'know,' she asked sweetly. He nodded and took the basket out of her open hand, his fingers lingering on her skin. Makatza fought the blush that crept up her cheeks she really did, but it snuck up and in the end was blatantly obvious for anyone who was paying attention. He nodded at Isabela and went into the kitchen.

'Iz-'

'So? Katza, is there anything you want to tell your best friend?' She sat on the edge of the desk, simply waiting for an answer. Makatza buried her head in her hands.

'How did you know?'

'I may have been wandering to the mansion and something caught my eye,' she smirked saucily. 'You being pulled into a secluded alley, by our own Chantry brother, y'know someone who has forgone life's pleasures. Life's wonderful pleasures.'

'Please don't tell anyone Isabela. It's hard enough being what I am and being invited to meet every lord and their mother, let alone a new relationship. I just want to be happy, and I can only do that if everyone thinks I'm safe. Sebastian wants to retake Starkhaven and he can't do that if he's arrested for harbouring a mage!' Makatza was defending herself and she didn't know why. 'I'm scared Izzy,' tears welled in her eyes.

'Oh sweetpea, I'm sorry,' she crossed the room to embrace her. 'I didn't mean for you to get upset, I'm happy for you, I was just teasing, calm down. I promise I'll do anything to help you, just please don't cry.' She held her tightly.

'I'm won't I promise,' she laughed wiping her face on Isabela's top. 'I just, this is all so new, I mean its Sebastian..' she whispered. 'Me with Sebastian, a prince! I mean in my world royalty is so far out of your reach, but here you can't walk in the street without bumping into someone who's related to someone with royal blood.'

Isabela grinned, 'not to mention that's he's got a fine arse,' she winked. Makatza slapped her gently on the arm. 'You gotta tell me, I know he was a bit of a get around, I bet he's really talented.'

'Izzy!' Makatza gasped, she lent closer 'beyond belief,' she whispered into the pirate's ear. Isabela cackled happily. Leandra entered the foyer.

'I thought you were going to make us lunch?' She smiled.

'Just coming mother,' she called back. Isabela made smoochy noises when Leandra turned her back, Makatza couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous looks on her face. She looped her arm in Isabela's and they made their way into the kitchen. Sebastian was sitting at the table, Orana was making tea. _That girl is a life saver!_

Leandra was sitting on her knees under the table, Makatza raised a brow. 'Mother?'

'Oh darling, we've just fed them, I sent Bohdan to get a basket,' that explained why she was beneath the table at least. 'Oh I promised I would write to Lillian, let me know when lunch is ready please.' She rose from the floor and after dusting off her dress pecked Makatza on the cheek as she left. Isabela sat next to Sebastian, with an exaggerated sigh she clonked her boots on the table top.

Makatza rolled her eyes and spoke to Orana about what ingredients she would need, Orana nodded and began to help her as she floated about the kitchen picking up bits that she would need. 'Are you leaving Izzy?'

'And miss the chance of your cooking? No way.'

Makatza laughed and smiled in Isabela's direction. She washed her hands and began to make little circles of minced meat. Orana was watching with interest. There was silence in the kitchen for a while until Isabela began to hum. Makatza froze, Isabela never hummed unless she was going to say something, something only specific people should hear. She turned just as Isabela opened her mouth. 'Orana!' Makatza interrupted, 'why don't you take some time off until lunch is ready? Have a bath or something?' She was almost pleading with the elf. Isabela sat there looking smug flicking a dagger in one hand.

'Are you sure Miss Katza?'

'Yeah it's fine, I've got everything,' she nodded. Orana finished chopping the onion and went off for her bath. 'Izzy!' Makatza scolded when she was out of ear shot.

'What?'

'You know what!'

'Oh that I was going to ask Sebastian about your little dalliance in the alley?' She shrugged. Sebastian unfortunately had taken a sip of water at that point and while he didn't spray it across the room he did cough. Makatza groaned, _blasted pirate and her big mouth, no wonder she's so popular, _she thought viciously. 'Before you jump to conclusions my little prince, I saw you both, she didn't tell me.'

'You saw?' He repeated dumbstruck.

'I thought to myself what is he doing pulling my best friend into an alley? So I followed, found my answer and I left. But you two didn't emerge till some time later,' she winked at him.

'It wasn't like that,' he said defensively. Makatza left them talking trying to drown out their voices with her cooking, she placed the meat into a tray and put that into the oven, after she washed her hands again she began to chop a lettuce. _Well so much for keeping that quiet. _She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Maybe trying to keep it quiet was a stupid idea, they might look just as guilty for trying to deceive everyone.

'How long?' Isabela called shaking Makatza out her tree of thought.

'Um, about twenty minutes? Give or take?'

'Well I'm gonna go grab Hawke, y'know what he's like, he has no sense of timing.' _Yeah don't I know it, _Makatza thought. She grabbed Makatza in a one armed hug and kissed her, 'it's gonna be fine,' she whispered. 'See you in a minute Sebastian.' She called trotting down the cellar stairs. Makatza turned back to her cooking, adding a little oil to a pan she threw in the onions to sweat. She became completely absorbed in her task until she felt someone's hands slide around her waist.

'Katza?'

'Hmmm?' She replied stirring the mixture, she lent out of his grip a little and took a pinch of sugar adding it to the onions.

'You do not understand how hard it has been to stay seated while you move around the kitchen like you do.' He placed his head on her shoulder, 'what are you cooking? Not that it doesn't smell delicious of course.'

'Burgers,' she said happily, 'other world food,' she picked out an onion and ate it, she pursed her lips and grabbed the vinegar, after adding a splash she tasted them again, perfect. She took them off the heat and placed the lid on top. 'What do you mean ''move like I do?'' She asked turning around to face him, he didn't let her go.

'It looks so natural, it's hard to explain, but it is wonderful to watch,' he smiled. Makatza couldn't help but lose herself in his good mood. Her earlier apprehensions seemed to melt away.

'Aren't you worried about everyone finding out? Now Isabela and Garrett knows..'

'If everyone were to find out it wouldn't be the end of the world, I know you are scared but people have relationships all the time Katza, if it is about my heritage there is no need to worry, you are of noble birth, people wouldn't question my choice. If you keep worrying then this won't work,' he said bluntly. Makatza looked at him horror written across her face. 'It's true honey, you will just have to trust me when I say that everything will be fine, I care too much to let what we have just discovered be taken.'

'You called me honey,' she said, unable to think of anything else.

'I did,' he chuckled. 'Do you not like it?'

Makatza wrapped her arms over his shoulder burying her head in his chest, he was right, if she kept stressing about what could happen then nothing would ever happen. She would stifle the possibility of anything happening. She breathed in deeply, 'I do like it, I just never thought I would hear it from you.'

'Can I tell you something Katza?'

She nodded, unconsciously she had begun to wind his hair in her fingers.

'Hawke had asked me to go into the fade once before and I refused. It is not a place for a person like myself, but when he told me that in order to bring you back into this world I would have to travel through, there was no doubt in my mind that I would make the journey. Stepping into your reality made me realise what I would do for you, we didn't have to go far to find you, but an hour in your world opened my eyes.' He kissed the inside of her neck, Makatza sighed in pleasure. 'Believe me Katza, the Maker has sent you to me, and I will never let anything break us apart,' he whispered. Sebastian wanted to say so much more, he had fallen in love with Makatza watching her from afar, reading to her while she was in her own reality, hoping it would bring her back. It wasn't the time to tell her though. She had grown close to others in the group, they would have most likely won a place in her heart, she would need time before she felt the way that he did.

'Thank you,' she whispered back.

Sebastian kissed her skin before moving, he brushed his lips against hers. Almost asking if he could. Makatza answered, her fingers pulling at his hair. It was like nothing they had in the alley. It was all desperate need for one another. He pulled her against him roughly. She moaned into his neck, he lifted her up and sat her on the side of the counter, Makatza wrapped her legs around him and pressed him close. Her fingers became lost in his hair, pulling him down to her Makatza kissed him, she suckled his bottom lip causing him to groan, his teeth nipped the sensitive skin in reply. She tasted blood. Sebastian broke away, Makatza touched her finger to her lips and she felt that she was bleeding. She looked at Sebastian and began to giggle.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. Makatza ginned, she lifted herself up and gave him a gentle kiss.

'It's fine, it doesn't hurt,' she licked away the blood. 'We've all split a lip before, although I must admit that was probably the only way I would ever want to cut a lip again. It was probably for the best, I mean I am supposed to be making lunch here, not making out on the kitchen counter.'

He traced the curve of her bottom lip with his finger, 'what you do to me Katza,' he breathed. She kissed the palm of his hand. A delicious smell wafted in the air.

'It looks like the meat is almost cooked, now my prince you are going to have to let me off the side in order to finish cooking,' she said.

'What if I don't?'

'Then I won't let you eat anything,' She stuck out her tongue.

'Foul temptress,' he replied backing away, he helped her off the counter. She laughed at his name calling and crouched down opening the oven door. Almost ready.

'You love it,' she quipped, _five more minutes and the food will be done. _She looked at Sebastian _maybe it's time that Isabela and I go shopping again. _Makatza grinned to herself. She was going to stop worrying about what might happen and just go with the flow, although if she wasn't careful she might fall for him very quickly. Sebastian nuzzled the inside of her shoulder.

Very quickly indeed.

If not already.

**Flabababa, yeah personally I no like this chapter but let me know what you think please. And be nice. x**


End file.
